elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forsworn
.]] The 'Forsworn, '''also known as "Reachmen" or "Witchmen of High Rock", are a clan of aggressive Bretons terrorizing The Reach in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They initially appear to be a group of exotic bandits, but further investigation reveals that the Forsworn are actually a remnant of the decades-old ethnic conflict between the local Nords and the indigenous Bretons. Background The Western Reach region has historically been ridden with strife and turmoil; its location between High Rock and Skyrim has caused the two provinces to fight bitterly over its occupation. A peaceful agreement was reached centuries ago, but the intermingling of Bretons and Nords in the region has created a regionally distinct lineage of Bretons called Reachmen. Some among these formed the Forsworn, who have developed a unique culture of banditry, lawlessness, and hedge-magic, as well as a burning hatred for the Nords. They have been exiled. Some say they worship the Daedric Princes. The Forsworn view The Reach as their ancestral land, and do not accept its Nordic occupation. They were the rulers of Markarth until Ulfric Stormcloak and his men drove them out of the city about twenty years prior to the awakening of Dragons in Skyrim. They have since been a plague on the city, as well as on neighboring mines. In addition to their ancient gods, the Forsworn revere Hagravens, which can be found in several Forsworn encampments. Members *Borkul the Beast *Braig *Donnel *Dryston *Duach *Kaie *Madanach *Morven *Nana Ildene *Nepos the Nose *Odvan *Tynan *Uraccen *Weylin Quests *The Forsworn Conspiracy *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Types *Forsworn *Forsworn Archer *Forsworn Forager *Forsworn Looter *Forsworn Pillager *Forsworn Ravager *Forsworn Shaman *Forsworn Warlord *Forsworn Briarheart Combat Forsworn Pillagers can be especially deadly at close range, as they often dual wield swords or axes and hit hard and fast. Forsworn Briarhearts are the strongest variety, but they have a fatal flaw: successfully pickpocketing one's Briar Heart results in its instant death. The Forsworn do not use shields and as such they are susceptible to regular attacks almost as much as power attacks as even while blocking with a weapon, they are incapable of shield bashing and take most of the damage. Weapons and armor Forsworn equipment is distinguished by its use of bone, fur, and feathers. It is of a primitive, albeit effective design and is surprisingly valuable. According to their fighting techniques and equipment, Forsworn prefer to use dual-wielded weapons with unmatched skill, which may be the explanation for the lack of any Forsworn two-handed weapons or shields. *Forsworn Axe *Forsworn Bow *Forsworn Sword *Forsworn Staff (Unique version: Staff of Hag's Wrath) *Forsworn Headdress *Forsworn Armor *Forsworn Gauntlets *Forsworn Boots *Forsworn Arrow Trivia *The Forsworn are similar to the Iron Age Celtic warrior tribes of Wales, Scotland and Ireland (and, indeed, ancient England) who fought the invading Romans and later the Anglo-Saxons and Vikings. While the Celtic Irish fought against the Vikings, and Later Anglo-Normans. This is reflected in the Forsworn's traditional Celtic first names in particular, and how the Nords seem to be Viking and Saxon invaders. However, an apparent lack of metal work in their weaponry is more in keeping with earlier Neolithic tribes, who used weapons and tools made of stone, wood and bone. Their crude animal skin clothing also appears to be more in keeping with Neolithic and early Bronze Age cultures. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References #Forsworn Missive #The Bear of Markarth #The Legend of Red Eagle #The "Madmen" of the Reach Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Creatures ja:Forsworn